Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology of a capsule endoscope having a plurality of imaging modules.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-086241, filed. Apr. 18, 2014, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Description of the Related Art
The diagnosis of a lesion part or the like is performed using an image captured by a capsule endoscope inserted into a living body. In the publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-68534, a method of performing imaging by alternately driving a plurality of imaging sections in a capsule endoscope having the imaging sections is disclosed. In addition, in the publication of Japanese Patent No. 4864534, a method of detecting a speed of a capsule endoscope from an image captured by the capsule endoscope and preventing discontinuity in imaging by increasing a frame rate of the imaging when the capsule endoscope moves at a high speed is disclosed.